Sweet Temptation
by Rosethethief
Summary: Fluttershy promises Princess Celestia to keep Discord from misbehaving, but her conflicting feelings for him causes a bit of trouble along the way... And can Discord resist his urges for chaos when his friend gets involved? Read ahead and find out! A Fluttercord short story!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Both Discord and Fluttershy are copyright to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. **

**Well, I've finally returned back on FanFiction , and for this story being the first I've written in years, I'd say this one didn't come out half-bad! This definitely has to be the most suspenseful piece I've ever written so far, in the history of everything else I've worked on.**

**But as for how this story came about... Well, Fluttercord happens to my OTP ship in the entire MLP fandom, and it still continues to be one of my absolute favorites. Their relationship is a rather complex one, just as some of the content in this story is. Originally, this fanfic was going to be nothing more than cheesy, humorous Fluttercord fluff, but as I went on writing it, it turned into something very, _very, _different...**

**And if you can make it out between the lines, I did use a bit inspiration from other works to create this. Such as _Willy Wonka, _(the scenery), and a couple of ideas from some of the other Fluttercord ship fics on here. And of course, I've incorporated some of my own ideas into this thing as well.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and please be sure to R & R! **

* * *

**Sweet Temptation**

The young pegasus found herself dashing through the Everfree Forest in hot pursuit, the wind catching onto her silky pink mane ever so gracefully. Fluttershy knew that her friend was definitely up to no good, and feared what kind of tangled web lied for the path ahead. However, this situation was normal. Even after she had truly reformed him, the chaotic draconequus still continued to be quite the handful. Fluttershy herself wondered what kind of mess he'd have her clean up this time…

Immediately arriving at the flowery meadow, the element of kindness gasped to discover that the meadow itself was no longer flowery, nor grassy for that matter. Instead, the green areas surrounding her were nothing more than sweet candy grass, and the petals and leaves on all the plant life around her had now become edible. The treetops had sprouted sweet caramel apples, while the rough edged bushes had grown bunches of colorful jellybeans! The babbling river Fluttershy once knew of had transformed into a cascade of caffeinated soda! And finally, scattered all over the sky were sugary clouds of pink cotton candy, some of them showering chocolate milk, while others just quietly passed through. The awestruck pegasus was at a complete loss of words, that is until her friend had spotted her…

"Fluttershy! There you are!" called out an enthusiastic Discord, quickly zipping right in front of the shy mare. "I'm so happy you're here! Now I actually have somepony that can marvel on my newest creation!" He then extended out his right arm, emphasizing his efforts. "Pretty neat, huh? I'd say it's my best work yet!"

The young pony looked on to the candy-filled wonderland in absolute silence, even tilting her head just a little bit trying the grasp the overall picture. Soon after her little observations, Fluttershy became rather nervous on how Discord would react to her overall opinion, and these conflicting feelings actually began to show through. She really didn't want to have to chastise her chaotic friend for just expressing himself freely, but the reliable pegasus knew that she had a promise to keep to the princess! Being honest with those you truly care about wasn't always a walk in the park, especially in a situation like this one…

The delighted chimera continued to smile with glee, even circling and dancing around in the air just a little bit! However, the creature had stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing his beautiful marefriend frown. Her dazzling teal-green eyes also appeared to be casting strong feelings of distress, and once Fluttershy had caught sight of Discord's discreet glances, she quickly hid her face from view in her soft rose mane, her whimpers faint. Now, this had left the poor draconequus even more confused… He couldn't help but feel hurt by it, his heart now being slightly tugged at. Had he really become that sensitive? A big softy? Not that Discord found any of this all that bad… But, just rather shocking! How was it that this shy little pegasus, the one that tamed him, had caused him to feel so, sentimental? The more the spirit of disharmony thought about it, the more confused he got! Breaking through the heartaches, he finally exasperated, "Fluttershy! What's wrong?! Quit shutting me out like this! Now, do you like what I've created, or not?!" Now just realizing what had been said, Discord quickly cupped his mouth shut. He hadn't meant to yell, especially considering his newfound friend was so sensitive to such things as anger. The chimera hoped that he hadn't created anymore damage than already been done.

Fluttershy squeaked, now growing terrified of the lord of chaos! It was more than clear to her now that her friend was very, very upset with her. And just sulking around silently wasn't going to cut it! He demanded an answer, and the pegasus was going to give him that answer. She had to be strong! "Well, I… I…." Continuing to stutter, the youthful mare's eyes then locked with that of Discord's. It was nothing like one her famous stares, but actually something much more powerful… Fluttershy felt completely mesmerized by them, his mismatched, luminous eyes. The feeling, was strange… It was as if her mind had been completely cleansed of all the burdens that had been holding her down… This feeling, she didn't want it to go away. "Why, y-yes. I _love _it…" soothed the pegasus, having now flown just inches in front of her savior. "It's all so _wonderful… _Just like _you…" _The mare then blushed, pecking his cheek with kisses.

"Well, my dear…" Discord swooned, placing his furry lion paw on her cheek. "I made this all for you, so I couldn't be anymore happier for you liking it, my sweet Fluttershy! In fact, I feel the same way about you… You simply are ravishing for these eyes to look at. Has anypony ever called you beautiful before?"

"Well, n-n-no." she squeaked. "Not really…" Fluttershy's face was now a beet red, as the spirit of disharmony just let out all small chuckle, knowing that victory was soon to be his.

"Well, they should." he swiftly remarked, beginning to play around with her lovely pink mane. "Who needs Princess Stick-in-the-mud and the lame five when you could have somepony as brilliant as me?" Discord leaned in even closer to the pegasus, the smell of his warm breath now just inches away. "Don't you understand? Your friends and the princess don't appreciate the fine chaos that I pour my heart into creating… They'd all much rather live a boring life, where everything in the world makes sense… But, my dear… What fun is there in making sense?!"

Fluttershy looked at him, understanding what he truly meant. Princess Celestia and her friends just really didn't care for her friend's desires at all, and had restricted the draconequus from doing anything of his nature. Just as she was about to agree, the element of kindness broke free from his trance! Just as the mare was about to recollect all that Discord had taken away, he snarled and put a claw to her chin, forcing her to look back up at him! He then placed his lion paw on her left shoulder. The chimera wasn't about to lose her. Not when he was **THIS** close to succeeding!

"Don't you understand, Fluttershy?" he continued on, while admiring his friend's sheer beauty. "Both you and I share a love for chaos! Harmony and order just don't suit our lifestyles, my dear! You yourself just told me how much you adored my gift to you awhile ago, so just think of it as my little 'proposal' to you! We are practically made for one another now! So if I'm going rule in a world with nothing but disarray, I want _you _in _it_! As my queen… Think about how happy we'll be! I can give you something far better than those friends of yours ever will, Fluttershy!" The chaotic spirit then moved himself closer inward towards the pegasus' delicate little ear, and whispered, _"A_ _life of fulfillment…"_

Before the hysteric Fluttershy could sputter as much as a yes or no, Discord pulled her in towards him and pressed his lips against hers, stealing a kiss from her! The gentle pony did whatever she could to break free: kicking, whining, flapping her wings ferociously, but no matter what she did, her insane friend just wouldn't seem to back off! Letting out one last final whimper, the conceded mare shut her eyes in defeat, allowing him to kiss her, as she returned one back to him. As they did this, Fluttershy's coloring went from very vibrant and lively, to dull and gray… It was all so very clear to her now… Discord had fooled her into becoming her discorded self again, and now there was no way going back… She had put far too much trust into him, only allowing him to betray their friendship and use it for his own selfish desires.

Finally pulling himself away from her, the draconequus gazed at his new queen-to-be lovingly, stroking the pegasus' mane once more. Smiling mischievously, he then asked his lover in a singsong voice, "So, Fluttershy. How's about you and I do something fun while we're here?"

The mare then batted her eyes at him, placing her front hooves right into his grasp. "I'd like that _very_ much…" The couple smiled, as the two of them flew off into the sunset!

* * *

Later that night, Discord and Fluttershy had taken shelter on a chocolate rain cloud, both already fast asleep. Each of them was exhausted from all the fun they had together that day. The first thing they'd done was a bit of flying, having races with one another and spinning loops in the pink skies! Right after that, they had both cooled off in the streams of soda, refreshing themselves from all the zipping around they'd done! The pair had even pulled a couple of pranks on a few unsuspecting ponies! Yes. It had indeed been a very busy day for the both of them…

Yawning, the spirit of disharmony had awoken from his slumber, rubbing his yellow eyes with his paw. He'd just had a dream of him and Fluttershy, on how things originally were before she had become discorded by him. Discord had forgotten about how much fun he had with the pegasus while she was still kind… On sunny afternoons, he'd help feed all of her animal friends while they'd talk, and then in cold winters, they'd tell each other Christmas stories in front of the fireplace until they'd fall asleep. The fun times he had with her today couldn't even compare to that kind of fun!

And then his eyes landed on Fluttershy, the chimera's supposed ex-best friend. The chaotic spirit quietly observed the lovely pegasus sleep, each one of her breaths so small and delicate. Discord then took his lion paw and patted the top of her head, combing his fingers through her silky pink mane. He brushed some of it out of the way, allowing him to see the mare's sweet face. Fluttershy's eyes were closed shut, hiding away her angelic teal-green eyes. A subtle smile was also there, being accompanied by her fragile little nose. Her innocent little face. Her innocence…

What had the draconequus done? His hunger for chaos had only driven him to the brink of insanity, possibly hurting his dear friend, and losing the only friendship he'd ever had… How could Fluttershy ever trust him again? Discord could already feel all of the guilt building up inside of him! She had been the only living creature to show him an ounce of kindness, and had truly believed in him when nopony else did. It was because of these two things that finally got Discord to come to his senses…

The spirit slowly got up, and quietly moved himself in front of the snoozing pony. Carefully, he learned forward toward the pegasus' ear, and whispered to her, _"I'm so sorry…" _Tears rolling down his cheeks, the chimera then gently kissed her on the lips, lifting the discordance spell from Fluttershy. Rising back to his feet, Discord flew off into the starry night sky, leaving his best friend alone to dream.


End file.
